


Happy Halloween

by Beth_Can_Write



Series: Seasonal Specials. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Can_Write/pseuds/Beth_Can_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic for the holiday season! <br/>Sherlock goes to a halloween party with John and Irene Adler has a lovely thing in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks back and decided I would post it on Halloween. I'm going to do this and post little fics on holidays, like Christmas and New Years.

“John, I see no reason as to why I should partake in this ridiculous activity.” Sherlock said as he walked home from school with John. “It’s ridiculous and of no use to anything.”

“It’ll be fun.” John nudged him as he walked with his hands shoved in his pockets; he looked over to Sherlock then, silently wondering why he hadn’t bought a scarf himself.

“Walking around in costume and asking strangers for food that I don’t even like? Sounds boring.” He pretended to yawn as he turned to the left, “But thanks for letting me stay the night, people seem to think that because we have a big house it’s perfectly fine to come and ask us for candy because we must be rich and therefore automatically give it out.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “It gets rather tedious, and constantly interrupts my violin playing.”

“You and that bloody violin! Why don’t you get dressed up as Bach, you like him don’t you?” 

“John, I’m not going trick or treating and that’s that. Now stop trying to make me or I will go home.” Sherlock exclaimed, “You can go if you really want but you won’t make me.”

A thought occurred to John then as he passed a costume shop and saw a big, green dinosaur costume in the window. “Would you really pass up the chance to see Anderson in a costume like that?” He asked as he pointed to the costume. “Go as yourself if you want, just please come with me, it’ll be a right laugh! And there’s a party afterwards.”

“I was tempted when you mentioned the dunce being in costume but now that you mentioned a party I would rather not.”

“Go on!” John nudged him again and pulled his bag closer to himself, taking in all the heat he could from it. It was no big secret that Johns family only bought something if it was needed 100% and Sherlock felt bad to watch his friend walk in the cold and shiver.

“Here, take my scarf.” He pulled it off and wrapped it around Johns neck with a flourish.

“No, I can’t take it, you need it.” John exclaimed as his hands scrambled to take it off.

“John, just take the scarf, you’re shivering.” Sherlock smiled and popped his collar, “Besides my coat keeps me warm.” He shrugged.

“Sherlock, I won’t take your scarf.” John held his hand out, with Sherlock's scarf balanced precariously. It was warm, and smelt really good when it was wrapped around his neck.

“Will you take the scarf if I say I’ll come with you?” Sherlock asked. He knew what he was letting himself in for considering that John had agreed to let Harry decide on their costumes.

“To the party? Or trick or treating?” John sighed in defeat but there was a hint of relief as he wrapped it around his neck and inhaled deeply.

“Both. Oh, and what’s Harry dressing me up as? I heard her and her friends sniggering about my chest at lunch.” Sherlock frowned as John opened the door to his house and they were instantly bombarded by three girls. Harry, Clara and Ella helped to carry two boxes, Johns was big, held up by both Clara and Ella but Harry held Sherlock's box, small one that he could carry easily and could carry a desk lamp or something easily as small.

“Sherlock, there are rules to yours inside the box and John, yours is pretty simple to understand.” Harry grinned and walked off to the kitchen, leaving the big box in Johns arms.   
Sherlock helped him carry it upstairs to his bedroom and he watched from the bed as John peeled off the sellotape to look inside. “Great.” John sighed and rolled his eyes, “Because I want to be in the army they bought me an army kit. What’d they get you?” 

Sherlock shrugged and peered at his small box. He pulled it open carefully under the nervous watch of John. He knew that Harry and all of her friends all thought Sherlock was dishy and dreaded to think what they would get him.

The first thing Sherlock pulled out was a piece of paper that read Males Roman God costume. And a piece of white fabric. He held it up to his body. Oh, now he saw why they were discussing his chest. It barely covered it, in fact if he was completely honest he was sure that Harry wanted his costume to cover none of his chest. “John, I can’t wear this.” He groaned.

“I took your scarf so yes you are, now get changed.” John, who had already taken off his jumper threw the scarf at Sherlock and took off his trousers to get into his costume. 

Sherlock ruefully peeled off his coat, trousers and top, revealing light bruises on his arms, and down his back, and put the small white toga on. He groaned even more when he saw the sandals in the box and the wreath that was nestled right at the bottom. 

John was facing the wall the whole time so when he turned back to face Sherlock he was shocked to see how good he looked. Okay, so John wasn’t completely gay, but he had to admit that Sherlock was attractive and really John could see himself growing old with Sherlock, even just as friends because he couldn’t see Sherlock ever returning his feelings. “What happened?” His eyes were immediately drawn to the bruises, they wouldn’t be seen in the party tonight, or by his sisters because Johns room had the best light bulb, and even then they were very faint.

“My father got annoyed at me a few weeks ago.” Sherlock shrugged and smiled at John, “You look good. So, you’re really thinking of joining the army? I think the uniform would suit you.”

“You look really nice, I mean Harry and her friends will love it.” John smirked and laughed at the boy as he frowned and tugged at the toga. 

“Let’s go face the wrath.” Sherlock began to walk to the door.

“Like, the wrath of the Titans? I think that’s based around the Roman Gods.” John chuckled and followed Sherlock out, Mike was due to meet them any minute now and Harry really wanted to take some photos. 

She mainly wanted photos of Sherlock and she got five. His bruises weren’t visible under the dim light of the candles that were lit in the windows (“adds to the effect of Halloween.” Johns mother claimed. But Sherlock knew she was just hung-over and harsh, bright lights hurt her eyes.)

So, there were five photos of just Sherlock, two of John and 7 of the boys together. Johns favourite was one where Sherlock didn’t know his photo was being taken and he was smiling at John. A small smile, a reserved one that only John ever saw was now captured and aimed at him. He of course was grinning at his sister.

His sister and her friends got dressed up too. Harry went as the devil, ‘sexy’ devil, she claimed. She wore a tight red dress with horns on her head, red heels, red stocking and a red devil tail sticking out of the back. Clara went as an angel, short white dress with a fluffy halo and white wings protruding from the back of the dress. Ella decided for the more refined catwoman, wearing a black bodysuit with a tail and cat ears.

Then there was a knock at the door and Mike arrived. He was wearing a pumpkin costume that made him look quite chubby. He saw John, who laughed at him, first. “Don’t laugh! My mum picked it out!” he defended as he stepped in, “You know how she gets.”

John nodded apologetically and allowed Mike in. They walked into the living room where all three girls were once again crowding around Sherlock, who looked rather bashful. Ella seemed the most sober out of the three of them although it was clear they’d had something to drink.

“Mike! Hello. Let’s go, yes? To get the maximum amount of candy we have to leave now, right this second. Sorry Harry, Clara, Ella but we’ve got to go. Bye.” Sherlock spoke quickly as he made his way to the door.

John laughed, “I think we can stay for a bit longer.” He winked at Sherlock then, Mike was still taking in what he was wearing.

“No, we have to leave. Now, Mike, I like your costume. We should swap.” He said as he dragged John to the door. 

But he could hear all three of the girls shouting, “No! Don’t swap. Sherlock has to wear that!”

~oOo~

“I can’t believe you dragged me out for this.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the gaggle of people stood around a table full of beer. He had a cup in his own hand and peered down into it, his eyes seemed to focus in and then out as he frowned. 

“Lighten up, it’s a laugh.” John shrugged, was he the only one that noticed all of the girls staring at Sherlock? He couldn’t be.

He definitely couldn’t be the only one that noticed the dark haired girl around their age. She had startling red lipstick and wore a coat, probably only a coat if Johns suspicions were right. Her eyes had not left Sherlock's body for the whole night, they especially lingered on his cheekbones, even John found them devilishly attractive.

“The name’s Irene.” John barely noticed her walking over and only realised she was there when she spoke. John continued his conversation about some new film, the Avengers, with an idiotic person from school so Sherlock knew he would have to talk to her.

“Yes, I know. I also know that you, Irene, are two years younger than you look and therefore flirting with me, if it leads to what you want, will be illegal.” His eyes watched her face.

“You’re Sherlock Holmes, yes?” She said, completely ignoring what he said, “You’re the only that told Sally Donovan about her lying cheat of a boyfriend?” 

“Yes, that was me.” Sherlock nodded curtly, “Your point?” He sounded bored and his eyes began to wander around the room. He felt Irenes hand on his own, a pitiful attempt at flirting still.

“I was just wondering.” She smiled and turned away, “Well, see you around Holmes.” She said as she walked off. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sipped from his beer before turning to listen to Johns conversation.

“No, I’m telling you, Loki is the best character!” He could hear John say.

“He’s not even an avenger!” The idiot from school, Sherlock didn’t care enough to not delete his name, babbled on.

~oOo~

“John... John, listen to me... John... Listen now. I love you, yeah... I love you, remember that when you wake up... Now shush, don’t tell anyone... ‘Specially not John... Shush.” Sherlock's slurred speech came out as John attempted to drag him up the stairs to his home. The ride home had been quiet because Sherlock had fallen asleep instantly, but when John tried to drag him out of the cab he seemed to stir and not want to sleep. 

“Sherlock, shut the bloody hell up.” John frowned and almost pushed Sherlock into his room and onto the bed. “I’ve never seen you like this, what did you take? Or how much have you drunk?” Johns voice seemed to ring around Sherlock's mind.

“He’s lying John. He lies. I don’t love you. Shush.” Sherlock waved his arms around pitifully and ended up smacking himself in the face, “That should shut the buggar up.” He mumbled as he rested his head on Johns pillow. “But, seriously now... Listen to me... I love you, with all my—Oh God, I’m going to be sick.” Sherlock wrenched himself up and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. 

John rolled his eyes and followed Sherlock but he was already crouched over the toilet. Sherlock messy hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead so John lifted it and held it away as Sherlock puked up his insides. 

“Better?” John chuckled as Sherlock's pale face looked up at him.

“Much. John, I think I’ve been date raped. That tablet or pill of whatever it is. I think it was Irene. Bloody Irene.” Sherlock shook his head and stood up slowly. “I need sleep, then my body can fight this off. But I do love you. Remember that in the morning because I probably won’t.” Sherlock laughed and began to walk down the corridor again, God John was glad his parents were out. He knew Harry and Clara were probably in her room but he didn’t even care, at least they heard that Sherlock would never go for them, may stop them mooning over his best friend.

“John, why are you setting up camp on the floor? We’ve shared a bed before!” Sherlock groaned as his weary eyes seeked John out of the dark room. 

“Yes, but last time we shared a bed you weren’t horny as fuck because of some pill that Irene slipped into your drink. How could you not notice? You of all people not noticing!” John exclaimed. He wasn’t too happy about giving up his bed, but if he had to then he would. He flattened out his pillow and lay his head on it so he was facing away from Sherlock. 

“I know, John. Stop bringing it up.” Sherlock groaned and then pulled himself silently out of bed and laid beside John. “It’s cold up there.” He explained as he pulled Johns quilt over him and snuggled up to his back. 

“Christ, Sherlock. We could both get into the bed if you really want that.” John grumbled and stood up, helping Sherlock and then leading him to the bed. “Now, lie down and sleep.” He demanded before climbing in next to Sherlock. 

“John...”

“Sleep.” John interrupted. “Good night, Sherlock.”

“Night, I love you.” Sherlock whispered. It sounded so natural coming out of Sherlock's mouth that John froze momentarily, he couldn’t believe that it sounded like Sherlock truly meant it.

As Sherlock fell into a deep sleep his breathing became slower and John smiled at him, “Love you too.” He whispered when he was sure Sherlock was asleep.


End file.
